1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: a method for carrying out a number of injections; a method for testing a function of an injection system of an internal combustion engine; an apparatus which is embodied to carry out, for at least one cylinder of an internal combustion engine, a number of injections; an assemblage for testing a function of an injection system of an internal combustion engine; a computer program; and a computer program product.
2. Description of Related Art
As a result of legislation regarding a diagnostic system integrated into a vehicle (so-called on-board diagnosis [OBD]), monitoring functions whose purpose is to monitor adherence to operating parameters over the life span of the vehicle are implemented in the control unit. Among the checks made are one as to whether the operating parameters are possibly exceeding permissible tolerance values.
The effectiveness of these monitoring actions must be verified, for example, before an authority, such as the California Air Resources Board (CARE). Provision is made for some of the monitoring functions that are provided for to react to delayed opening of an injection system or of an injector, as compared with the reference opening time provided for in regular fashion.
In order to carry out this test for checking these monitoring functions, there are two possibilities for bringing about this delayed opening. It is possible, for example, to install in a vehicle being tested a previously used injector that exhibits exactly the desired behavior. This variant is difficult to implement, however, since a corresponding injector is difficult to procure or manufacture. Alternatively, it is conceivable to use a corresponding component to delay the control application signal in the injector lead. This component must, however, be removed again after the test is carried out.